


Is Joe Cuppa Coffee Sans? (Or: Who Is Sans, Anyway?)

by ArgentDandelion



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Analysis, Character Analysis, Compare and Contrast, Gen, Identity, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentDandelion/pseuds/ArgentDandelion
Summary: Many Undertale fan works feature some "Alternate Universe" form of Sans. However, several of the most popular of these substantially change his behavior, beliefs, relationships, and other traits, bringing up the question of how they can count as "Sans" at all. If a "Sans" can differ so much from canon Sans and still count as him....what's to say Joe Cuppa of O.K. K.O isn't "Coffee Sans"?(Largely an Undertale analysis.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Is Joe Cuppa Coffee Sans? (Or: Who Is Sans, Anyway?)

**Caveat: It is impossible to reference every “AU”, or even every permutation of “major” (common on the Undertale Tumblr tag) “AU”. As such, mentions of various “AU Sanses” should be assumed only broadly correct.**

The Undertale fandom has many, many works called “AUs”. Some of them count as Alternate Universe works, where the work’s very premise is altered, and so do not, but many of them feature distinctive versions of or interpretations of Sans, or Sans-like characters. Indeed, Sans is so disproportionately popular he’s practically a subfandom in himself, what with the many Sans-centric works or creative works or worlds which only feature Sans and Sans-oid characters.

But which works’ characters “count” as Sans, and which do not? There are multiple ways in which one can define “What is Sans?”, and each definition has various problems. Some of these Sans-es look and act drastically different from the canon one, from lankier interpretations of Gaster-Sans to the hyperactive Underswap-Sans. Yet, supposedly, they are “Sans”, or “a Sans”, rather than Sans-like characters. Complicating the matter, it’s impossible to say how far Sans can change while still being himself. Indeed, canon timelines alone sometimes show the malleability of characters’ identities.

As a point of illustration, what’s to say Joe Cuppa from _O.K. K.O._ isn’t “a Sans” called Coffee Sans?[1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/621752795729641473/is-joe-cuppa-coffee-sans-or-who-is-sans#fn:1) After all, if a “Sans” can differ drastically from the original’s looks, relationships, and role, what would disqualify Joe Cuppa?

* * *

## 1\. Genetics.

### If the DNA is duck DNA, it’s a duck.

People often ascribe “essences”—something invisible from which recognizable traits arise—within living beings. By definition, essences cannot be measured, only the things that are presumed to be manifestations or signs of it. When it comes to living things, essences are generally conflated with DNA. If a particular animal’s DNA matches a duck, it’s a duck, regardless of whether it looks really weird. (say, being a plucked duck, or a plucked duck whose legs are missing).

By this logic, an individual who is genetically identical to Sans is Sans. For this to be a valid interpretation, a “Sans” would need to have the same parent(s) or source as canon Sans, whatever that may be. In works where a character obviously can’t have the same origin, DNA, or material composition as canon Sans that character cannot “count” as Sans.

**Weaknesses & Oddities**

This approach has obvious weaknesses. Identical twins, despite having the same DNA, do not count as the same person. Indeed, as time goes on and their environments diverge (e.g., not going to the same school), they come to differ more from each other. Though they may have the same DNA, the way that DNA is expressed (such as through epigenetics) can differ, and the differences can magnify over time. Therefore, to say than two Sanses are the same because they have the same genes only makes sense if identical twins ‘count’ as the same person, or variations thereof.

**Joe Cuppa Verdict**

It’s bizarre to assume a DNA test would reveal he’s identical to Sans, as his physiology differs so much. In fact, even if he were a “monster” or class of monster within the world of O.K. K.O., monsters’ natures differ so much in _O.K. K.O._ that it’s unlikely they’re equivalent.

**Other Evaluations**

In ReaperTale, a work where various Undertale characters are gods, Sans and Papyrus were made from a black hole. Dream Sans and Nightmare Sans were created from the light of a mystical tree, which is, again, not like canon Sans. However Sans and Papyrus were made in canon, they certainly weren’t gods made from a black hole or made from a tree’s light; ergo, none of them qualify as “Sans” by this logic. Though Fresh-Sans looks just like Sans in tacky 80s/90s clothing, he’s actually a bizarre alien parasite controlling “a Sans”, not a monster. In that case, the only thing that makes him a “Sans” at all is his looks.

* * *

## 2\. Looks

### If it looks like a duck, it is a duck.

  
Image by [Insanelyadd](https://insanelyadd.tumblr.com/).

In an “AU” where Sans is the only character (generally, Dream Sans, Ink Sans, Nightmare Sans, etc.), it’s not possible for Sans to have similar relationships or roles, and other similarities are also less likely. Therefore, looks are the only thing which establishes a character is Sans.

 **Weaknesses & Oddities:** People can look different over time. In fact, some people change so much photos of them as a child and an adult they aren’t even look like the same person. If one of Sans’ defining traits is that he’s nearly as short as 8-12-year-old human child, but he’s not actually fully grown by skeleton standards, what would stop him from not being “Sans”? If his face drastically changed in shape or proportions when he was much older, would that also affect this factor?

**Joe Cuppa Verdict**

Although Joe Cuppa acts much as Sans does, Joe Cuppa is clearly not Sans: he has a coffee mug-shaped head/a mug for a head, for one thing. Therefore, despite his behavioral similarities, he is not Sans.

**Other Character Evaluations**

Fresh-Sans (“Fresh”) is, supposedly, a bizarre alien parasite that is unlike Sans in genetics, relationship, most behaviors, and role. He has simply taken over a “Sans”. However, viewed from his host alone, he looks strongly like Sans, and if looks are all that is needed, he counts.

Furthermore, depictions of Sanses as other species (e.g., humans) or breeds of monster drastically change his looks, so they don’t count as Sans, by this logic.

* * *

## 3\. Relationships

### If it likes me, as evident by it wagging its tail and running to me, it’s a duck.

According to this interpretation, whoever is Papyrus’s brother and cares strongly about him, and is also the friend of the old lady behind the Ruins door, is Sans. This suggests that, in a world where Papyrus never existed, Sans wouldn’t exist—not as we know him. It would be someone who looked like Sans, certainly, but not someone with the same identity or properties.

If “a Sans” exists in a universe without other characters which are important to his identity (e.g., Toriel and Papyrus), then he’s not really Sans.

**Weaknesses & Oddities**

This may mean that, in any Neutral route where Toriel and especially Papyrus dies, Sans would eventually stop being himself. However, it is possible a character counts as Sans if the character had a strong relationship with Toriel and Papyrus for a specific length of time, regardless of whether that relationship lasts indefinitely, for the full game, or beyond the game’s scope.

**Joe Cuppa Verdict**

Joe Cuppa does not have Papyrus for a brother, nor a close relationship with a different character who’s his brother. Indeed, Joe Cuppa never even mentions having a brother at all, and he certainly doesn’t talk about Toriel or Toriel parallels. Therefore, Joe Cuppa is not Coffee Sans.

* * *

## 4\. Behavior

### If it quacks like a duck, it’s a duck.

By this logic, if a character acts like Sans, it’s Sans. For example, Sans is prone to sleeping, “boondoggling”, eating “100s of midnight snacks”, keeps secrets, and so forth. By this logic, Underswap Papyrus, who’s generally depicted as “Sans, but in Papyrus’s body” is not "a Papyrus” but “a Sans”.

One should note not every depiction of Sans will show all his traits, in general or in behavior, due to length and genre limits. Yet it’s generally agreed these less fleshed-out depictions count as Sans. It seems there’s a consensus that a character needs to show most of Sans’ traits within a work, or some number of especially distinct traits.

**Weaknesses & Oddities**

Behaviors and beliefs don’t arise in a void; they are products of the environment. It would be hard to have a personality if nothing ever happened to oneself, or if one never had a choice on what to do.

Indeed, some have suggested some of Sans’ recognizable traits are not things inherent to him at all, but consequences of having depression. (see related reading) For example, suggest Sans’ lazy ways come from a sense of nihilism or depression, which itself come from his studies on timelines stopping, starting, and ending. Papyrus himself says that Sans has been “sleeping more” lately: his laziness, thought essential, might have only started recently. In that case, if he stopped having depression, would he not be himself? (or, rather, “himself” as far as Undertale fans can tell)

If it takes only very Sans-like behavior for something to quality as Sans, then making it so he develops certain behaviors, or stops doing them, could make it so he no longer “counts” as Sans. If Sans talking about his brother a lot is a defining trait, then Papyrus never even existing would prevent this behavior, meaning that “Sans” is, in fact, not Sans. Furthermore, in a Post-Neutral work where Papyrus dies, if Sans stops talking about his brother years after his death, he also might stop counting as Sans.

**Joe Cuppa Verdict**

If only _most_ of Sans’ traits/the most distinctive or crucial ones need to be shown for something to count as Sans, then, by this logic, Joe Cuppa is Coffee Sans.

**Other Evaluations**

Dream Sans (Dream), Ink Sans (Ink), Error Sans (Error), and Nightmare Sans (Nightmare) have drastically different environments, personalities, and relationships, and thus different behaviors and identities. Under any definition but a pure (and loosely-interpreted) visual definition, they don’t count as Sans.

On the other hand, Geno Sans (of AfterTale) might qualify as Sans, since his backstory was exactly the same as Sans’ up to being struck with the final blow in the Genocide Route. Although Geno Sans ends up more violent and cynical than canon Sans, it could be seen as continuing a trend established within the Genocide Route itself, and therefore support the malleability of identity.

* * *

## 5\. Role

### If it’s a small, lovable, somewhat tame animal that makes distinctive noises and enjoys small bits of food thrown into a pond on picnics or nature outings, it’s a duck.

Comparison between the turtle-ducks of the Avatar cartoon and a duck and between Storyshift Chara and canon Sans.

Using the “role” parameter, the exact role Sans plays within a work’s plot is a big cue to what makes him him. Therefore, any character which follows Sans’ role or closely parallels it counts as Sans. (specifically: second-area sentry, arranges puzzles with another character in that area, does something funny with a sentry station, gives the judgment, does the Genocide Route battle)

This consideration is especially important when considering role-swap “AUs”, such as Scramble Saga, Storyshift, and Inverted Fate.

**Weaknesses & Oddities**

At times, Swap Papyrus (best described as “Sans’ personality in Papyrus’s body”) fulfils a Sans-like role in fan works. By the logic of roles, Swap Papyrus counts as “a Sans” if fulfilling a Sans-like role, but, if not, he may be sorted as a Papyrus instead by virtue of appearance.  
However, this brings up Storyshift Chara, who fulfills a Sans-like role and has a Sans-like sense of fashion but is a human child who fell into the Underground and got adopted by a scientist-Asgore and royal guard captain-Toriel. Would Storyshift Chara count as “Sans” due to a Sans-like role and fashion, regardless of anything else?[2](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/621752795729641473/is-joe-cuppa-coffee-sans-or-who-is-sans#fn:2)

**Joe Cuppa Verdict**

Joe Cuppa is a somewhat glum/loosely “depressed”, washed-up/loser-like person who receives help from a human child (K.O.) and others (Enid, Rad), and ends up happy at the end, having achieved his dream (becoming a successful comedian for Cuppa Joe, presumably getting to the Surface for Sans). Depending on how tightly one defines “role”, Joe Cuppa may count as “Sans”.

**Other Evaluations**

Dream, Nightmare, Ink, and several “AU Sanses” which don’t exist with other characters, who don't have roughly the same plot, and who don't have the same premise as canon Undertale cannot really fulfill the same role, and, as such, do not count as Sans.

* * *

This article was made with the help of [Batter-Sempai](https://batter-sempai.tumblr.com/) (consulting), [Ihasafandom](https://ihasafandom.tumblr.com/) (consulting), [Voltrathesparking](https://voltrathesparking.tumblr.com/) (creator of Storyshift; consulting), [Loverofpiggies.](https://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/)

The author of this article, ArgentDandelion, enjoys discussion, comments, and reblogs. Feel free to do so on the Tumblr version, or on the **Archive of Our Own** or **Pillowfort** versions, where discussion is much easier.

* * *

 **Related Works**  
Did you like this article? There’s plenty more, so be sure to spread the love.

  * [Papyrus is Probably a Better Boyfriend than Sans](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/tagged/Papyrus-is-Probably-a-Better-Boyfriend-than-Sans/chrono/) (series)  
(Character analysis of Sans and Papyrus, with emphasis on suitability as romantic partners)

  * [It’s Okay to Hate Alphys (Or: We All Have Favorite Characters for Different Reasons)](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/186017250806/its-okay-to-hate-alphys) (Interpretation of a character and character reactions)

  * [How to Make Underswap Sans: Antidepressants?](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/188844025058/how-to-make-underswap-sans-antidepressants)  
(Subjectivity or malleability of identity in a Sans context)

  * Reasons Papyrus Would Kill a Human ([Part 1](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/184721916973/reasons-papyrus-would-kill-a-human), [Part 2](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/190651175357/horrortale-papyrus-neither-insane-nor-sadistic))  
(Talks about environmental influences on behavior and personality, but also argues one “AU Papyrus” is closer to the Undertale version that he might seem.)




* * *

  1. It turns out, there are so many “Sanses” there actually is a [Coffee Sans](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.deviantart.com%2Fisaya-nee%2Fart%2Fcoffee-sans-768103335&t=ZDk3MmUzZGQ3MDgxNGFmODEwNTc3MTRlNmE2MDViNmY1Zjc1ZDRlMyxvZ0RFdDVkOA%3D%3D&b=t%3AHZZTbr56CX-Pu8cYzedJTw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fargentdandelion.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621752795729641473%2Fis-joe-cuppa-coffee-sans-or-who-is-sans&m=1) already. The name shall be preserved for the sake of rhetoric. [↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/621752795729641473/is-joe-cuppa-coffee-sans-or-who-is-sans#fnref:1)

  2. Note that Storyshift exists in two versions: the preboot and the reboot. Many of the points about the preboot don’t hold up to the reboot, but the reboot isn’t developed enough yet to use in an analysis like this.

[↩︎](https://argentdandelion.tumblr.com/post/621752795729641473/is-joe-cuppa-coffee-sans-or-who-is-sans#fnref:2)




End file.
